Missions of Danger 13 Rock Lee x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: You are sent to judge team Guy's skills and team work. It all goes well and you leave. Though years later when you come back you see the same boy having grown much stronger and more powerful. Do you feel in your heart the same love as he feels for you? Or will you change your mind and move on.


I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. Everything in this story is purely fictional and anything it may contain that resembles real life is purely accidental and had no real meaning. Characters in some of my stories begin at young ages but will grow to be an adult before anything of a mature nature happens. This is male reader, yaoi story, moving on here is my piece of literature.

*Your perspective*  
I ran through the woods leaping from branch to branch. Flipping and diving, jumping and catching another branch. I always spent a good hour of my day doing this and I enjoyed it greatly. I reached for the next branch and suddenly heard a noise which halted my movements and I caught the branch but hung in suspension as I listened. Voices, from my four o' clock, I twisted and pulled myself onto the branch.  
I moved stealthily in the direction I heard the voices. I stopped when I was close enough to hear the words.  
"All for youth! Because we were born with the wisdom and vitality of youth! Time to expend our youth! Burn our muscles with determination, and strengthen our minds with practice and training!"  
"Yes Guy-Sensei!" came a younger and cute sounding voice. I could detect four people in total and I smirked. Time for training of my own. I backed off a bit and smirked even wider as I wove signs. They won't know what happened to them. I dove forward into the clearing and placed my hands on the ground, releasing my multiple jutsu combination of a sealed barrier, summoning of a giant winged bird with three heads, and wind style scythe. The girl of the group went flying. But all three males instantly took up a defensive stance.  
I studied each one quickly. Long brown haired one had the byakugan. The two dressed in green with orange leg warmers were mainly taijutsu users due to the obvious muscle tone of them both. The taijutsu specialist would be the ones to watch for as the byakugan was no problem for me to evade. I backed off as I formulated my plan. The girl was out like a light against my force field.  
I crossed my legs when I sat down as my summon landed and sat behind me. I looked at them with a wide devious smile as they stared at me. The leader just stared.  
"Hello Guy, I am a test that you must pass," I said quietly.  
"Guy-Sensei I don't think he is that tough looking," the smaller male in green said. I smiled, if he only knew. I smirked rising to my full height a good few inches above 'Guy's'.  
"You make a mistake underestimating me," I said with a soft sigh before moving towards him slowly and with a smile. One that apparently scared him as he gulped and backed up a foot. "Never mind Guy this one is the one I will fight. He must pass the test or else," I said.  
"Or else what?" the brown haired one asked.  
"You all die," I muttered before letting out a dramatic and maniacal laugh.  
The boy stared at me then at his sensei as I slowly cornered him.  
"If anyone interferes I will kill them," I said as I glared at the leader. Therein I began instantly attacking the taijutsu ninja, with full out force. Giving a little heads up that I was coming before launching the full attack. The boy fell and was trying to get up as a form flashed before my eyes. The brown haired boy stood over him protectively in the stance of the eight trigrams 64 palms. The boy's eyes held a defiance I haven't seen in a while.  
"You were going to kill him," he snarled angrily.  
"No Neji Hyuga, I was not, I was testing him and he was nearly through with it. But now you have destroyed his test. He flunks it because of your interference." I released my jutsu and turned away. Guy stood blocking my way. I glared down at the male. "Get out of my way," I said softly.  
"Please reconsider your decision. We think highly of each other in this team and we are willing to defend each other as well, he was just trying to protect him-"  
"Yes but how was he to know if the boy had a plan and was going to take me down all by himself hm?! Explain that!" I snapped walking around him and continuing on after I glanced over the girl who blinked her eyes open saw me and fainted. I rolled my eyes that always happened. Was I that ugly? I wondered, "She should be okay in a little bit," I added rising and moving on.  
A year later I entered Konohoa on a transport mission of important papers. I was on my way in and froze solid. I was face to face with the boy. He blinked then looked me over.  
"Have I met you?" he asked curiously.  
"Yes, I was an instructor sent to test your skills," I said as I saw the recognition in his eyes.  
"I do apologize for my team mates interference," he said ducking his head.  
"Its alright I gave your team an A anyway. It was a test of a teams strength. Your friend Neji jumped into to defend you from my obviously powerful attack. He knew he could die but he did it anyway. And your sensei defended your friend's interruption by telling me that how is a team supposed to watch as its members are attacked without worrying," I said glancing away.  
"Oh...I see, Well since you obviously know my name what is yours sir?"  
"Don't call me sir just Captain or 'Name', either is okay. I am in the anbu, a captain and just a little tired from a mission."  
"Want to have dinner with me and my team?" he asked suddenly as I detected a blush on his cheeks. I studied him.  
"Alright...what time?"  
"Six at the steak house a few streets from here."  
"With or without my paint?" I asked worriedly.  
"I would say without it might save you from Guy and Neji's rages from that day," he said as he waved walking off, "See you then Captain!" he called as he disappeared.  
I blushed a little myself, and entered Lady Tsunade's office with a smile.  
"Well i will be darned, I see a smile on Captain 'Name's face," she said with a surprised tone.  
"It might be short lived relaxed," I said cheerfully back as her face took on an even more surprised look.  
"I am taking the night off," I replied as I turned to leave.

*Lee's perspective and at 6 waiting for (You giggles) 'Name' at the restaurant*  
A tall slim black haired male entered, his eyes gray and sparkling. He wore a simple robe and the regulation anbu pants and shoes. His dark hair curled and cascaded to his shoulders. He spotted me and smiled as he headed over. I stared, "Man you are even more attractive without the paint it hides your beauty," I said as I offered him a seat beside me.  
"Thank you," he said with a chuckle, "And when you were something other than your green suit you look quite handsome too," he said indicating my black silk shirt and simple pants and sandals. I laughed nervously.  
"Thank you Captain," I said as I spotted Neji and Guy and TinTin giving me weird looks. "So Captain, what are we going to tell them about you?" I asked.  
"I am an anbu Captain that you met this morning and agreed to train you some in special taijutsu techniques." he said glancing at me and making me blush and my heart pound. "or we could say that I am your boyfriend," he teased softly.  
"Really?" I asked surprised.  
"Well why not you seem to like me and, I think you are cute."  
This was to good to be true, I thought as I watched him eat and grin at me.


End file.
